


i burned and i fell and i did it all for you my love

by AuroraVictoria (orphan_account)



Series: Trash. This is trash but I can do what the fuck I want. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, but i wrote this shit in 15 minutes instead of 7, i mean it sucks, plus i like it better, so i mean?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AuroraVictoria
Summary: He felldowndowndownfor loving him.DISCLAIMERS:NOT IN FIRST PERSON.Could be seen as a companion piece to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992883Also if your pissed at the CW: https://discord.com/invite/ev9XaYyXYZ
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Trash. This is trash but I can do what the fuck I want. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050236
Kudos: 4





	i burned and i fell and i did it all for you my love

Castiel remembers when he raised the Righteous Man

He was beautiful- almost ethereal, and for a minute, Castiel thought he was raising God. But his soul burned like a human's, burned like memories, burned like choices, burned like impulsivity. And for some reason, Castiel wanted to devour the feeling. 

In the beginning, he thought it was for the taste of free will on his tongue and the rush of adrenaline on his skin (his not Jimmy's). 

But then the righteous man would push and yell and get angry at his betrayals (there were so many betrayals), and Castiel realized he craved that- not the anger (because that made him want to go back to hell for all his sins) but the spike in emotion- the feeling that yes the righteous man was just as frustrated and angry because he _loved_ -

But those thoughts vanish after the fallout and the make-up, and Castiel just knew Dean always got this passionate around everyone. 

But Castiel wanted him regardless, needed him regardless, (was  _ in _ -) loved with him regardless. 

The righteous man is beautiful, and he fell 

down 

down

down 

for loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely trash but still trash.  
> Could be seen as a companion piece to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992883  
> Also if your pissed at the CW: https://discord.com/invite/ev9XaYyXYZ


End file.
